


Fantastic

by ClaraCivry (Kat_Of_Dresden)



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Crushes, F/M, Fantasizing, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-14 01:01:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21007085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat_Of_Dresden/pseuds/ClaraCivry
Summary: Three times Edrisa fantasized about Malcolm and one time she got the real person. Fluffy fluff fluff.Cutesy Edrisa pining and some Malcolm being a sweetheart.





	Fantastic

Edrisa tries very hard not to get lost when Bright is around. To be professional and concentrated in the task at hand, to stay there in the crime scene... But how can she? 

When Malcolm Bright is there too, looking absolutely fucking fantastic in one of those tailored suits, with those enormous blue eyes, always being so painfully kind... It is easy to start getting away. And very far away she gets.

Edrisa is suddenly in a boat near the Hamptons, a cool breeze on her face as she is sunbathing and surrounded by blue. It is a nice summer day and there are no worries. 

He is there too, of course. He had just come out of the water, some strands of wet hair were falling on his face and he is only wearing a tight black swim suit that stuck to his... Anatomy. And suddenly he is taking a cherry, and biting into it, red droplets running down his chin. Damn, is that sexy. So very sexy.

There is a foxy smile and suddenly he is feeding her a strawberry and suddenly he is kissing her, and there is one of his hands in her face, wet, he's so wet and still cool from the water and he's holding her and she can almost feel his smell, his body...

"Dr. Tanaka?"

"Yes, of course, yes. Dead body, not any other body. I was talking about the dead body.

And so she continues telling the team about what she had found out in the autopsy and tries to avoid Bright's so as not to get lost.

But that night she looks at boats on her computer. Renting one for the day is actually doable..

*

He was reading a book, Malcolm Bright, the one and only, biting his hands and looking at the pages... And she sees it. 

They are in her apartment, it's a cold night and they have a fire in the fireplace going. She and him are under a blanket, limbs together, and he is reading to her, a very victorian book in which everybody get either married or murdered and his voice is wonderful in her ears, and he's leaning against her, the both of them huddled under a blanket while he goes on about Lord Rochester and Lady Cartwright and she can just stay there, looking at him as he narrates everything, content. 

She doesn't need anything else in life, because they are together and he's happy, smiling at her in between scenes, and she's happy because she has someone smart and passionate and gorgeous with her, under that blanket. 

The next day she casually asks him if he enjoys Victorian literature. She's delighted when he says yes. 

*

A friend of hers had recommended an app where you met people based on interests, and there is now, on a restaurant with some guy who is also a medical examiner. He's also incredibly boring and as much as Edrisa is trying to give him a chance, it's not working. 

He's boring. Uninteresting. Prefers to stay in his morgue to avoid contact with insects. And he has practically said that he's never had any other interests besides this, which is a bit... Restricting. 

But there is a young couple laughing some tables ahead, and she is wearing a fire red dress and for some reason she is reminded of tango and suddenly she is on a ballroom, big and empty. She's wearing the red dress and nothing else. Barefoot, a rose in her hair. 

And there he is too. Malcolm's black silk shirt is completely open, his black pants are tight and his feet bare. And the music is full of passion and desire and suddenly they are together, suddenly there's no distance separating them. 

His breath on her neck, her leg on his thigh. They lean, together, towards a direction, towards the other, the two of them are one body. And with the music inside them... The fervor, the sheer intensity, the ecstasy... She's holding him in an almost rough way, but somehow she knows that he won't mind the bruises. He's all for her, she's all for him. They melt in a almost violent kiss and for a moment Edrisa feels impossibly, incredibly alive. 

And then she hears her name. 

"Edrisa? Dr. Tanaka? I was wondering if you would like me to help you home?" 

She sighs. Somehow she knows that this man will never ever dance tango with an open silk shirt and fire in his eyes. 

"No, thanks." 

Edrisa gets that maybe empty ballroom fantasies are not possible, but doesn't she deserve just a little bit of that fire? 

*

The day is cold and she has three bodies in the morgue. Usually, she's excited about these things but today is been a bad day. She stepped on a puddle and spent half the day with one wet foot, she's received the news that one of her favorite TV shows is being canceled and her after work plans have fallen through, too. 

But then there is a knock on her door, and even if she's already ready to sigh, expecting even more bad bews... 

It's him. Her sweet murder prince. 

"HI, I just have some time in my hands, and I thought, if you don't mind too much, that I could hang around here for a bit? Your technique is so good, I really want to see it in action." There's a smile in Malcolm's eyes and he somehow makes her smile too. 

They talk about finding evidence on bodies, the poor media image of MEs compared to cops and the ways in which they work. Malcolm is fascinated by her work and she does tell him how incredible what he does is for her. They are both very happy to be with someone that is not weirded or grossed out by their preferred topic of conversation, and who is also clearly both an interesting and a good person. 

When they finish, they have some hot cocoa in a café near the station and they discuss the weirdest murders they've ever encountered. It's the first time Edrisa has seen Bright laugh, and she loves it. She tells him to please come by her dead body lair any time he wants, he promises he'll swing by. 

Edrisa doesn't know if any of her fantasies will ever come true, if she'll ever get close to any of those situations. What she does know, without any doubt is that being with a man as intelligent, appreciative and kind as Malcolm Bright was better even than any fantasy. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> You know you want to comment!!


End file.
